


Untitled (Insufferable)

by WhisperingOrchard



Series: Leokumi Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 1 a.m. writing, M/M, depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingOrchard/pseuds/WhisperingOrchard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first met, simple words were exchanged in simple tongues, each regarding their rival counterpart as little better than an overgrown child in the body of a man. They would not be friends. He daresay they would barely pass as acquaintances, when this turmoil was all said and done. Despite all of Corrin’s adamancy, Leo was positive that his elder brother was mistaken; he and Takumi were nothing alike.</p><p>(Day 2 of LeoKumi week on tumblr -- Theme: "Insufferable")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Insufferable)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna interject and apologize ahead of time right now.
> 
> Because I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning. And because of the ending.

_Insufferable_.

Leo could discern no more appropriate a term for the youngest Hoshidan son.

When they first met, simple words were exchanged in simple tongues, each regarding their rival counterpart as little better than an overgrown child in the body of a man. They would not be friends. He daresay they would barely pass as acquaintances, when this turmoil was all said and done. Despite all of Corrin’s adamancy, Leo was positive that his elder brother was mistaken; he and Takumi were _nothing_ alike.

And as his eyes first danced along the Hoshidan’s loutish features, Leo all but confirmed his suspicions in the backmost crevice of his mind. What with his garish battle uniform and his unfortunate stature, this archer would amount to little more than a pawn on the battlefield (in truth, Leo was mere centimeters taller than his rival, but he gave little thought to his own drawbacks). As it was, this _Takumi_ would stand out like a sore thumb among their Nohrian familiars.

Takumi’s words fell on deaf ears, and Leo proudly lifted his chin as the Hoshidan prince stormed off in the opposite direction. He daren’t waste so much as a minute’s time with this nigh-neurotic fool; these seconds before battle were too precious a commodity to be spent humoring the likes of _him_ , what with the way nonsense so easily slipped from his tongue.

 _Prince Takumi best learn to_ hold _that tongue_ , Leo thought with a small frown.

Furthermore… Well, just look at the way Prince Takumi held himself! So _haughty_ and starved for attention…

… Attention that Leo was presently granting him, long after the Hoshidan royal had left his side. The notion grew his eyes to melons for an inkling of time, but soon thereafter he recovered and stalked back to his tent.

Truly, utterly _insufferable_.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

For the first time in a long while, Prince Leo was dumbstruck.

Many weeks had passed since he had first joined up with Corrin and the brigade of deserters—since first he laid eyes on his would-be Hoshidan counterpart. And yet, much to his displeasure, Leo had heard wave upon ear-bleeding wave of what he could presume was “juicy gossip” among members of their camp—gossip pertaining to him and Prince Takumi. Namely that he and Takumi were “kindred souls”, as his brother had so _aptly_ put it.

Perhaps he should find it more laughable than anything. After all, he and Prince Takumi, alike in _any way_ short of the circumstances of their birth order? What hilarity! Hah!

Only… It _wasn’t._

Despite himself, Leo would be quick to admit that these rumors and quips had grown more frustrating than anything—mostly because, much to his amazement, his war companions were unabashedly _serious_. What had begun as simple chiding had swelled into something more akin to _pestering_ , with each of his siblings insisting (half-jokingly, of course) that he and Takumi have a heart-to-heart and familiarize themselves with one another.

Nevertheless, rumors die, as history has proven time and time again. Much as it may frustrate him, Leo knew that, ultimately, the best thing to do would be to wait it out. But, by the gods, couldn’t they let it go? Prince Takumi of Hoshido, _anything_ like him? They couldn’t possibly share any commonalities. The very thought was nothing short of—

“ _Ridiculous?_ ”

Takumi’s voice, brash and somewhat despondent, broke his present train of thought. Train of word. He—had he been _monologuing_ to himself this entire time?

Oh. Well.

Oops.

Swallowing, Leo brought himself back down to earth long enough to notice Takumi standing opposite him in the courtyard; the other’s legs were caked in fresh mud up to the knee, and Leo snorted at the sight. He could only assume that his rival had been out hunting mere moments prior; empty, calloused archer’s hands wordlessly proved a failed outing. _That figures_. “... Prince Takumi. How long have you been…?”

“So you’ve heard the rumors too, then?” Takumi inquired, ignoring Leo’s prior question entirely. “That we’re alike?”

“It’s impossible to avoid, as of late,” Leo confirmed and sighed in exasperation. His eyes cast themselves upon the Hoshidan boy again—Hoshidan _man_ , he corrected subconsciously, remembering the rather surprising factoid he had learned just days before (according to Elise, Takumi was, in fact, two years his senior, despite the other’s clear lack of emotional maturity). In spite of the filthy state of his shoes, Takumi was rather presentable, for… Well, for himself. His war-impractical hair was tucked neatly into a tail at the top of his scalp. Additionally, his bangs were… That is, his bangs rather nicely framed those gorgeous eyes of his. _Gods_ , had Takumi always had such keen, _intelligent_ eyes?—

—where the everloving _hell_ had that come from?

Regaining his composure to the best of his ability, Leo cleared his throat and refocused his attention on the conversation at hand. “They’re making fools of us. Though...”

An idea crossed his mind for a moment. Surely not…?

“Prince Takumi—”

“ _Takumi_.”

“... _Takumi_ , I have to ask. What is your favorite food?”

One of Takumi’s brows rose inquisitively. “What…? What does that…? I-It’s soup. Miso soup, I really don’t see what you’re getting at, though...”

Leo’s proud smirk faltered for Takumi for the first time that day.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As unbearable as Takumi had always been… perhaps there were _some_ perks to knowing Takumi in such a familiar way.

What had begun as stiff words and proud stares had metamorphosed into sweet teasing and smiling eyes. Between them existed some unspoken language, an understanding Leo could not establish between even himself and his siblings. Truly, the more he lingered on the idea in his mind, the more ridiculous it seemed that he had so quickly misjudged Takumi in the first place. It had been so _hasty_ on his part. Perhaps he had merely been brash out of _fear_? Perhaps within him existed some dormant anxiety—some fear of coming face-to-face with another so alike him in both experience and personal interest, if not in personality? They certainly held their differences, of course; Leo was far more analytical and prone to prolonged periods of isolation, while Takumi… Takumi was different. More emotionally driven. More outspoken about his thoughts.

And far, _far_ more deserving of his respect than Leo had previously thought.

Really, when it came down to it…

The more time he spent at Takumi’s side—in battle, in the war room, in the bathhouse—

—the more Leo realized how much Takumi filled the gaps in his own personality—

—that is to say, Takumi held everything that he could never properly convey—

—had a rather nasty way of preoccupying his thoughts as of late, be _damned_ these erratic thoughts—

—and by whatever gods there may have been, if he wasn’t unequivocally in _love_ with the man.

No sooner had he and Takumi hit it off than he began to pick up on the source of his own internal stuttering. Far too often had he found himself eyeing Takumi’s pliant pink mouth, or melting into a strange mental oblivion at the acoustics of the other’s voice, or even craving the other’s bow-roughened touch on him as sensual dreams pulled him from the safety of his own slumber. Truly, to be dismantled so easily by one so… So _Takumi…_

It seemed even coherent thought had left him in his pining.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“This is…!”

“A-A ring.” Leo only nodded his head, cursing his own leaden tongue for failing him in so serious a moment as this. Sucking in a breath, he forced his gaze to lock with Takumi’s again. “You’ve managed to prove me wrong. I’m afraid I’ve… Grown quite fond of you, and... I’m taken with you, Takumi. I love you. And I would like us to be wed.”

A multitude of expressions crossed his beloved’s face as each tremorous confession spilled from his tongue. Shock, relief, jubilation, panic, _anguish—_

Anguish?

“Leo… I…”

Leo’s brows knitted together as he took Takumi’s hands in his own, enclosing the other’s fingers around the gold band nestled in his palm.  He knew not what thoughts plagued his love’s mind, but could do little more to sway him. At this point, Leo’s heart had been flayed, unspoken emotion on full display; he was entirely at Takumi’s disposal. “Please. At least… Give it some thought.”

Takumi pocketed the ring and clasped a hand over his mouth.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“Elise! _Elise_!”

Leo fell to his knees. With weakened lungs, he discarded his gauntlets and enclosed bare hands around the shaft of the arrow. Fingers quaking, he pressed the surrounding wound as firmly as his panic would allow; his throat strained as fresh blood welled instantly around his skin. Gritting his teeth, he pressed harder, cupping both palms as firmly as he could manage against the split skin and cloth—more blood. Sticky, nauseating, _telling_ blood; it wouldn’t stop. It kept pooling, _pooling_ , soaking his hands and running in rivulets down Takumi’s torso.

His life was pouring out beneath Leo’s fingers, and there was nothing anybody could do but watch.

“Elise! Shura! Damn it, somebody heal him! _Elise_!”

Somewhere within, Leo knew fully well that there was no point. The arrow had pierced Takumi’s heart; in all likelihood, his love’s life was lifted from physicality within seconds. But in a purely selfish way, Leo almost felt that was worse.

Slowly, he relieved the pressure in his blood-marred fingers and instead brought a hand up to Takumi’s face; with a trembling intake of breath, Leo ghosted his fingers across his beloved’s eyelids and slid them shut for the final time.

He took Takumi’s hand in his grasp, and as he lifted it solemnly to his lips, he noted the cool bite of metal against his mouth.

The cold that he felt was nothing short of insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be participating in as many ship week days as finals will allow! So, if you'd like, keep an eye out for more. ^-^
> 
> You may follow me on [tumblr](http://quarrelswithquills.tumblr.com) if you would like.
> 
> Thank you kindly for reading! If you wouldn't mind, any kudos or comments are GREATLY appreciated! Thanks again!


End file.
